Polychromatic
by meshi-chan
Summary: Hijikata Toushiro melihat segalanya hitam putih. Monochrome. Membosankan. Akan tetapi, Hijikata Toushiro mempercayai bahwa ketika seseorang bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, dunianya akan menjadi penuh dengan warna. Hijimitsu. Canon-ish.


**Polychromatic**

Disclaimer : I do not own Gintama.

Author's Special Note : Birthday fanfic for my greatest partner in crime dengan inisial **AS**. Thank you for being there during hard times and good times, during maso times and our OTP sweet times, and please bear with me for many years to come because I will always haunt you. Also thank you for dragging me into Gintama hell, you little shit.

 _Polychromatic : showing a variety or a change of colors (Merriam-Webster Dictionary)_

* * *

Hijikata Toushiro selalu menjalani berapa belas tahun hidupnya dengan pemandangan hitam dan putih. _Monochrome_ , kalau ia pikir. Seakan-akan hidup merupakan sesuatu yang membosankan. Selama beberapa saat, kalau ia tak salah ingat, semua tampak berwarna dan hangat ketika Hijikata Toushiro kecil menghabiskan waktu bersama kakaknya, Hijikata Tamegoro, bersama-sama.

"Tosshi, apa kamu percaya kalau hidup akan terasa berwarna ketika kau telah menemukan belahan jiwamu?" Tamegoro pernah berkata ketika kedua kakak-beradik itu sedang duduk di teras yang menghadap ke perkarangan rumahnya, Hijikata Toshiro kecil duduk di sampingnya.

Hijikata kecil mengernyitkan alisnya dan bertanya, "Belahan.. Jiwa?" Lalu ia berpikir sejenak, sebelum wajahnya mendongak dengan ekspresi berseri-seri dan berkata dengan semangat, "Ketika aku bersamamu, semuanya tampak berwarna-warni kok, jadi apa _onii-sama_ berarti adalah belahan jiwaku?"

Tamegoro terdiam sebentar berusaha mencerna informasi sebelum tertawa keras sambil mengacak-acak kepala anak disebelahnya.

"Aku tersanjung mendengarmu, Tosshi! Tetapi, sepertinya aku bukan belahan jiwamu. Kau akan mengerti apa yang aku katakan ketika kau sudah dewasa sedikit dan jika bersamaku kau sudah melihat dunia yang berwarna, bersama dia, akan lebih berwarna!" ujar Tamegoro yang masih mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. "Jika saat itu itu tiba, ceritakan kepadaku ya."

Bocah laki-laki itu tersenyum polos dan mengangguk antusias, menyanggupi permintaan dari sang kakak. Hari-hari yang ia jalani bersama Tamegoro sudah penuh dengan warna kok, apakah ada suatu saat nanti ada seseorang yang akan membuatnya tambah berwarna?

Sebuah peristiwa membuat pemandangan Hijikata menjadi hitam putih dalam sekejap.

Segerombolan perampok menyerang kediaman mereka dan melukai Tamegoro parah sampai membutakan mata pria tersebut pada suatu malam. Melihat sang kakak terkapar di tanah, meraung kesakitan sambil menghentak-hentakkan tanah membuat pandangan Hijikata seketika menjadi gelap. Hal yang ia ingat berikutnya ialah segerombolan perampok telah berbaring di hadapannya, memegangi mata mereka dan meraung kesakitan serta pandangan ketakutan. Hijikata menoleh kearah saudara-saudaranya yang berada di sebelah Tamegoro, ia melihat rasa jijik yang terlukis di wajah saudara-saudaranya tersebut.

Di umur yang terbilang masih cukup muda, Hijikata Toushiro memutuskan untuk minggat dari rumah.

* * *

Hari-hari di Bushuu setelah ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang _ronin,_ juga ia lewati dengan bosan. Satu-satunya hal yang membangkitkan semangatnya ialah ketika ia berkelahi dengan pedangnya melawan anggota-anggota dari sebuah dojo di daerah tersebut. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama agar seorang Hijikata Toushiro dikenal dengan nama ' _Baragaki Toshi'_ dan dilabel sebagai seorang _ronin_ yang hobi mencari masalah.

Akan tetapi, dengan mengajak berkelahi dengan anggota dojo lain tidak mengubah pemandangan yang selama ini ia lihat menjadi penuh dengan warna dan hangat kembali. Hijikata Toshiro masih melihat hitam putih dan tidak merasakan kehangatan. Heran.

Seharusnya Hijikata bisa memprediksi bahwa suatu saat, para anggota dojo yang dahulu pernah ia kalahkan, akan bersatu dan membalas dendam mereka kepada Hijikata yang membuat dojo mereka malu. Yah, sekelompok anggota dojo dikalahkan oleh hanya satu orang yang juga merupakan seorang ronin, memang memberikan sensasi yang buruk sih, pikir Hijikata sebelum meraih pedang kayu yang ia sarungkan di pinggulnya, menangkis serangan para anggota dojo yang menyerangnya.

Seharusnya juga.. Hijikata sadar kekuatan kalau jumlah lawannya saat ini terlalu banyak untuknya... Pikiran tersebut muncul di kepala pemuda berambut hitam itu seraya mengusap keringat yang telah bercampur dengan darah.

Ketika seseorang baru akan mengayunkan pedang kearahnya, Hijikata terkejut saat pedang tersebut berhasil beradu dengan pedang lain. Hijikata lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia merasakan kehadiran pemuda yang tampak lebih tua darinya, berada di sebelahnya, pedang kayunya beradu dengan pedang kayu orang yang menyerangnya.

Detik itu juga, Hijikata Toushiro mulai merasakan kehangatan.

Pemuda yang menyelamatkannya itu bernama Kondo Isao dan merupakan salah satu instruktur dojo di daerah Bushuu. Kondo Isao-lah yang menawarkan Hijikata tempat untuk tinggal serta memberikan kehangatan secara perlahan-lahan.

Akan tetapi, semuanya tetap saja tampak _monochrome_. Hijikata heran alasannya mengapa. Padahal ia sudah merasakan rasa 'hangat' ketika ia berada di dalam dojo yang Kondo Isao kelola.

Jawaban atas pertanyaan Hijikata akhirnya terjawab ketika ia mencari keberadaan salah satu anggota dojo— _senpai_ sebenarnya, yang bernama Okita Sougo. Sougo yang saat itu masih berumur 11 tahun, melarikan diri dari dojo setelah bertengkar dengan Hijikata sendiri. Setelah memperoleh alamat tempat tinggal Sougo dari Kondo, Hijikata segeran berangkat mencari kediaman Okita Sougo. Hijikata menemukannya terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi dojo tersebut dan begitu ia sampai, Hijikata disapa dengan pemandangan seorang gadis yang duduk di dengan kepala seorang anak di pangkuannya, tampak tertidur pulas.

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, menyadari kehadiran pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di depan perkarangan rumahnya. Gadis dengan rambut coklat susu yang dikuncir itu mengenakan kimono merah muda dengan beberapa bunga sebagai motif dari kimononya. Gadis itu tersenyum hangat.

Dan pada saat itu juga, dunia yang biasanya Hijikata lihat sebagai suatu yang _monochrome_ , berubah menjadi. Warna-warni tersebut mulai menghiasi dan mewarnai benda-benda yang ada di sekitar Hijikata yang sebelumnya hanyalah warna hitam dan putih.

Hijikata juga bisa merasakan pipinya memerah dan menghangat. Karena hal itulah, Hijikata memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain.

Gadis itu bernama Okita Mitsuba, usianya beberapa tahun di bawah Hijikata dan merupakan kakak dari Okita Sougo. Ia senang memanjakan adik satu-satunya dan menganggap anggota dojo Kondo tersebut seperti keluarganya sendiri. Ia merupakan gadis yang lemah lembut dan selalu terlihat dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Walaupun ia tampak seperti gadis yang cantik luar dan dalam, gadis itu memiliki kesukaan untuk memakan makanan apapun dengan saus _tabasco_. Akan tetapi, bukan suatu kebohongan apabila Hijikata tidak merasa tertarik dengannya, tetapi begitupula beberapa pria lain di Bushuu. Hampir sebagian besar pemuda usianya merasa tertarik dengan gadis tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Toushiro-san?" tanya Mitsuba sambil menoleh kearahnya, senyuman terlukiskan di wajahnya, menyadarkan Hijikata dari lamunannya. Keduanya baru saja kembali dari pasar dan kini sedang berjalan kembali ke dojo. Di tangan Hijikata terdapat sebuah keranjang penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang akan Mitsuba gunakan untuk memasak makan malam nanti.

Selama beberapa detik, Hijikata merasakan senyuman dari gadis disebelahnya itu membuat segalanya semakin berwarna dan membuat wajahnya sendiri semakin memerah sehingga ia harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis tersebut.

"Terserah... Panggil aku sesukamu..." ucap Hijikata dengan suara pelan.

Senyuman dari Mitsuba berikutnya membuat Hijikata tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia teringat perkataan kakaknya,

" _Apa kamu percaya kalau hidup akan terasa berwarna ketika kau telah menemukan belahan jiwamu?"_

Langkah Hijikata berhenti sejenak, membiarkan Mitsuba berjalan beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Hijikata baru saja sadar. Semenjak bertemu dengan gadis inilah, dunianya berubah, yang dahulu hanyalah hitam putih sejauh matanya memandang, kini telah berubah menjadi segala sesuatu yang penuh dengan warna-warni yang penuh dengan kehangatan.

Okita Mitsuba-lah yang mengubah dunianya.

Kalau begitu, apakah mungkin kalau Okita Mitsuba ini merupakan belahan jiwanya?

"Toushiro-san!" panggil Mitsuba yang telah beberapa langkah di depan pemuda tersebut, melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Angin sepoi bertiup, membuat beberapa bunga sakura yang berada di dahan pohonnya maupun di tanah, terbang. Hijikata belum pernah melihat pemandangan seindah itu. Entah karena angin yang meniup bunga-bunga sakura itu yang indah atau memang karena keberadaan Okita Mitsuba-lah yang membuatnya indah.

Kalian boleh memanggil pemuda itu sentimental dan klise, tetapi apa yang Hijikata sampaikan di monolog ini, merupakan kata-kata dari seorang pemuda yang telah menemukan belahan jiwanya.

* * *

"E.. Edo?" tanya Hijikata yang sedang mengelap peluh di wajahnya kepada Kondo yang tengah membersihkan pedang kayunya di suatu siang. Pria yang lebih tua itu mengangguk.

"Ya, seluruh anggota dojo kita diundang ke Edo dan bergabung dengan anggota dojo lain untuk membuat satuan kepolisian khusus baru yang akan bergerak di bawah komisaris kepolisian dan di bawah shogun sendiri. Tawaran yang mengagumkan bukan?" tanya Kondo sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hijikata juga menyunggingkan senyum kecil, ia merasa terhormat dan sangat senang mendengar kabar yang disampaikan oleh Kondo.

"Kau sudah menyampaikan berita ini kepada anggota lain?" tanya Hijikata sambil membuka botol pokari di tangannya dan hendak meminumnya. Pandangannya tetap terfiksasi kepada pria yang lebih tua disebelahnya.

"Tidak. Kau yang pertama, Tosshi." Jawab Kondo. "Karena itulah, aku juga berharap kau bisa meluruskan segala sesuatu dengan Mitsuba-dono. Seperti... Menyatakan perasaan mungkin?"

Hijikata _nyembur_ dengan tidak elegan. Air menetes dari mulut dan lubang hidung serta wajahnya merah seperti tomat. Apakah perasaannya terhadap Okita Mitsuba benar-benar sejelas itu sampai Kondo Isao pun mengetahuinya?

Kondo beranjak pergi setelah menepuk pundak Hijikata dan mengangkat jempol kepada pemuda yang lebih muda itu, meninggalkan Hijikata sendirian. Pemuda itu menyandarkan badannya ke palang terdekat dan menghela napas panjang.

Edo memang terletak tidak jauh dari Bushuu, namun tetap saja. Apabila yang dikatakan Kondo benar informasinya, bahwa mereka akan diangkat menjadi salah satu personel kepolisian baru yang bergerak di bawah shogun langsung, mereka akan meninggalkan Bushuu.

Meninggalkan Bushuu berarti sama saja dengan meninggalkan gadis berambut coklat pasir itu juga..

Kepala Hijikata merasa berat dan ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi sesi berpikir saat itu. Pemuda itu beranjak dari posisi berpikirnya dan pergi dari situ. Ia meraih kembali pedang kayu yang tadi terletak di dekatnya dan berlatih mengayunkannya kembali.

Menjelang sore, Kondo meminta Hijikata untuk mengambil beberapa lobak daikon dari kediaman Okita untuk dibawa ke dojo, sebagai bahan untuk makan malam. Sesampainya di kediaman dua bersaudara itu dan mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk, Hijikata mendengar sesuatu. Suara seseorang wanita seperti terbatuk-batuk keras yang tampaknya berasal dari bagian belakang rumah. Selama sepersekian detik, Hijikata merasa warna-warni yang slema ini menghiasi dunianya sejak Mitsuba muncul, mulai memudar.

 _Tidak._

Hijikata bersegera mencari sumber suara. Setelah asal melepaskan sandalnya di _genkan_ , ia berlari menuju belakang rumah, menyambar sebuah botol air yang terdapat di meja di dekatnya, dan menemukan seorang gadis terduduk di lantai sementara di sebelahnya terdapat tumpukan baju serta kain yang berserakan. Mitsuba terbatuk-batuk keras sementara salah satu tangannya menutupi mulutnya dan tangannya yang lain mengepal di lantai beralaskan _tatami_ tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Hijikata segera menghampiri gadis berambut coklat susu tersebut. Tangannya mendukung tubuh Mitsuba dan tangannya memberikan botol air tersebut kepada kakak Okita Sougo. Tangan Hijikata secara tidak sadar memegang tangan gadis tersebut.

 _Ah, tangannya lebih kecli daripada punyaku_. _Hangat juga_.

Genggaman di tangan Mitsuba menguat dan dari situasi tersebut membuat Hijikata akhirnya mengetahui keputusan yang harus ia harus ambil mengenai dirinya dan gadis tersebut. Akan tetapi, Hijikata tidak sadar bahwa gadis tersebut sudah berhenti terbatuk-batuk dan juga, Hijikata tidak tersadar munculnya rona merah di pipi gadis tersebut.

* * *

"Eh? Edo? Kalian semua?" tanya Mitsuba kepada Hijikata yang duduk di sebelahnya. Keduanya sedang duduk di teras yang menghadap ke halaman belakang rumah keluarga Okita di suatu sore. Setelah pertanyaan itu, Mitsuba tersenyum kembali,

"Pantas saja Sou-chan tampak senang beberapa hari belakangan ini." Ujarnya.

Hijikata terlalu malu untuk melihat langsung ke mata gadis yang penuh dengan kehangatan tersebut sehingga pemuda itu memilih untuk melihat ke bawah. Tetapi, ia melihat tangan gadis itu mengepal dan sedikit gemetar.

"Kapan kalian akan pergi?" tanya Mitsuba dengan suara kecil.

"Seminggu lagi. Kemarin, komisaris kepolisian Edo mengunjungi dojo kami untuk memastikan apakah kami benar-benar ingin mencalonkan diri menjadi anggota kepolisian khusus di Edo nanti." Jawab Hijikata. Ia memandang sebentar tangan Mitsuba yang gemetar namun kemudian, tangan gadis yang mengepal itu diletakkan di pahanya.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku harus sering-sering mengunjung dojo agar tidak merindukan kalian semua kelak." Ujar Mitsuba dengan nada bersemangat. Untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu tersenyum hangat kepada Hijikata, yang masih tetap tidak berani memandang gadis tersebut tanpa semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Tetapi, setelah mendengar respon positif dan bersemangat dari gadis itu, Hijikata membiarkan sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Hijikata lalu beranjak dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang sebelum suara kecil gadis dengan marga Okita itu tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya dan membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku ikut bersama kalian? Aku adalah wali dari Sou-chan dan aku meragukan apakah dia mampu hidup sehat di sana.. Lagipula..." di titik sini, Mitsuba berhenti sejenak dan gadis itu mencengkram kain kimono yang dikenakannya, sebelum melanjutkan, "... Aku juga ingin ... Bersamamu, Toushiro-san.."

Detik itu juga, Hijikata tersadar, bahwa ini merupakan waktu pemuda itu harus menyatakan keputusan yang ia ambil untuk Mitsuba dan dirinya sendiri. Hijikata juga yakin bahwa keputusan ini seharusnya keputusan yang terbaik.

"Terserah kamu." Ucap Hijikata dengan nada dingin dan mulai berjalan pergi, tidak menoleh untuk melihat ekspresi wajah gadis yang ia yakini, merupakan belahan jiwanya. Yang ia yakini juga, bahwa Okita Mitsuba merupakan wanita yang ia cintai.

Hijikata kembali ke dojo dengan perasaan sesak di dadanya. Hatinya sakit apabila memikirkan ekspresi apa yang terlukiskan di wajah wanita yang ia cintai itu. Tetapi, ketika pria bernama Matsudaira Katakuriko yang mengunjungi dojo kemarin, membuatnya memikirkan tentang suatu hal yang cukup krusial. Serta egois.

 _Kita akan menjadi seorang polisi_.

Ketika menjadi polisi, akan sulit menjamin keselamatan dan keamanan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Selain itu, dengan maraknya penentang _bakufu_ dan kepolisian khusus yang merupakan bawahan langsung seorang Shogun memparah segalanya karena sudah dapat dipastikan mereka menjadi target dari para teroris _Joui_ tersebut. Akan berbahaya apabila Mitsuba ikut menuju Edo kelak. Hijikata juga menyadari bahwa belakangan, kesehatan Mitsuba sendiri memperburuk.

Ia tidak mau kehilangan gadis itu.

Hijikata yakin Kondo dan Sougo mengetahui hal ini dan akan menolak apabila Mitsuba menawarkan diri untuk ikut.

Alasan berikutnya adalah Hijikata menyadari bahwa tangan Mitsuba yang lebih kecil daripada miliknya serta hangat tersebut digunakan untuk menyayangi dan membesarkan seorang Okita Sougo dengan penuh kasih sayang. Hijikata merasa ia tidak pantas mendampingi gadis tersebut dikarenakan tangannya sendiri sering ia gunakan untuk menyakiti orang lain serta suatu saat akan digunakan untuk merenggut nyawa seseorang. Gadis itu terlalu suci.

Alasan terakhir merupakan cukup egois ialah karena Hijikata ingin masih ingin melihat dunia ini yang penuh warna yang Mitsuba berikan kepada dirinya. Hijikata mengesampingkan keinginan ego yang menuntut untuk bersama gadis itu selamanya. Ia juga mengesampingkan pikiran egoisnya bahwa Okita Mitsuba adalah gadis belahan jiwanya. Jikalau memang benar, bahwa gadis itu ialah belahan jiwanya, Hijikata ingin melindunginya.

Ia ingin melindungi senyuman hangat, akan tetapi ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa memberikan makna bagi Okita Mitsuba untuk tersenyum.

Ia ingin melindungi warna-warni di dunia yang telah diberikan oleh Okita Mitsuba kepada dirinya.

Apabila memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Okita Mitsuba merupakan cara untuk melindungi gadis yang ia cintai, itulah yang akan Hijikata lakukan.

* * *

 _Hijikata Toushiro, kau bodoh._

* * *

Ketika Hijikata bangun di pagi hari, di markas Shinsengumi, dan melihat segalanya masih penuh dengan warna, ia bersyukur bahwa gadis—wanita itu, mengingat sudah hampir 3 tahun mereka meninggalkan Bushuu, masih hidup dan bernapas. Hijikata berusaha untuk meyakini hal tersebut sambil mengucapkan,

"Ini cukup."

Ia mengesampingkan keinginan lubuk hati terdalamnya untuk mengambil hari libur dan kembali ke Bushuu untuk melihat wajah dari wanita yang ia cintai.

* * *

 _Seharusnya kau melakukannya_.

* * *

Suatu pagi, Hijikata menyadari warna-warna entah mengapa mulai memudar. Hal ini terjadi satu hari setelah wakil ketua Shinsengumi itu menemukan wanita yang ia cintai, terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri, di hadapannya. Di depan rumah tunangan dari Okita Mitsuba, Kuroba Touma, serta tersangka utama dari aksi penyelundupan senjata ilegal.

Satu hari setelah ketua tim divisi pertama, Okita Sougo, memberitahu bahwa hidup wanita itu tidak akan lama.

Sebelum pria berambut hitam itu pergi untuk mengintai dan persiapan penangkapan Kuroba Touma, ia memutuskan untuk membawa mobil patroli Shinsengumi parkir di depan sebuah bangunan.

Rumah Sakit Edo.

Pria itu hanya berdiri di depan pagar rumah sakit. Melihat kearah lantai dan jendela kamar dimana kakak Okita Sougo dirawat, dari informasi yang diberikan oleh Yamazaki kepadanya. Pria itu meraih rokok dari sakunya, menaruhnya di mulut dan menyalakan pematik api dengan bentuk mayonais itu dan memutar badannya, berjalan pergi. Akan tetapi sebelumnya, pria itu mengadah dan melihat langit biru yang pelahan berubah menjadi oranye.

 _Warnanya.. Semakin pudar._

Hijikata tahu kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi.

Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa setelah ia kembali dari TKP, dengan perban disana-sini, setelah deklarasi kepada musuh yang merangkap menjadi tunangan wanita yang ia cintai, bahwa ia masih mencintainya, serta setelah menghabisi sebagian besar orang yang terlibat dalam penyelundupan senjata ilegal,

Hijikata tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dunianya telah kembali menjadi **hitam** dan **putih.**

* * *

A/N : Hijimitsu yang berusaha untuk galau tapi sepertinya gagal. Maafkan saya. Mohon ampuni saya. Dari judulnya saya juga agak sok tau. Maafkan saya. /kubur diri/


End file.
